This invention relates to recording tape cartridges, reels, and the like, and to apparatus and methods for installating a tape leader on a hub.
The manufacture of a tape cartridge or the like normally involves the attachment of one end of a tape leader to a hub, the other end of the tape leader being attached to the magnetic recording tape. The hub is typically formed by injection molding, and therefore can be formed even in a complex manner to facilitate locking in of the leader, without requiring substantially increased costs in the manufacture of the hub. A hub locking system which could take advantage of the ease of the forming the hub to permit the installation of a tape leader in a simple and relatively inexpensive manner, would facilitate the manufacture of tape cassettes and the like at lower cost.